Por ultima vez
by Karla M. Black
Summary: Ella se va a casar, y el es la causa de su decision...pero aun esta a tiempo de impedir esa boda.. Un Dark Fic muy a mi estilo DracoGinny... leanlo!


Hola a todas! Después de mucho, mucho tiempo de mi ausencia hoy les traigo una historia , como siempre triste y llena de romance… espero sus reviews de todas!

Un beso enorme d su amiga KrLa Black…

"Se va…se va para siempre…"- se decía a si mismo un chico mientras se arreglaba

"Se va para siempre de mi vida…"

Era una tarde fría, el sol comenzaba a esconderse y la noche oscura y helada amenazaba con llegar. La luna, reclamando un pedazo de cielo, comenzaba a hacerse notar, abrigaría el cielo cuando este se hiciera negro, iluminaría con su hermosa luz hasta al más pequeño escondite, le daría a todos los enamorados un motivo para convertirse en amantes… La luna estaba por salir, y el lo sabía, y por primera vez, la luna los iluminaría a los dos pero no estarían juntos ya.

Y frente a un espejo, el chico se arreglaba una corbata, para después peinarse el cabello con un poco de goma, tal como cuando asistía a Hogwarts.

Se arreglaba pues había una boda a la que debía de asistir. Era la boda de Harry Potter y Ginevra Weasley.

Era aquel chico de ojos grises y rubia cabellera, Draco Malfoy quien se encontraba frente al espejo, mirándose con esos ojos vacíos y llenos de nada… con esa clase que siempre lo distinguió.

Tenía que ir a la boda… el que-no-debe-ser-nombrado lo había obligado a ir… Draco Malfoy, un mortifago lleno de odio y rencor como todos los demás mortifagos, pero aquel odio no era como el de todos los demás; era un odio por haberse convertido en un seguidor de Voldemort, y aquel rencor, era hacía su padre quien lo obligo a seguir sus pasos. Pero además de todos esos sentimientos había uno que lo llenaba de alegría y al mismo tiempo lo llevaba a la locura y la desesperación… "Como es posible que el amor pudiera llevarlo al cielo y sin previo aviso lo bajaba hasta el infierno, como el amor podía hacer su vida miserable y a la vez hermosa… ¿Cómo?"

Era verdad, aquel rubio estaba enamorado, pero ese no era el problema sino de quien se había enamorado… y era aquella chica de ojos avellana y piel blanca, esa sonrisa tan tierna y esa mirada tan seductora, ese cuerpo tan perfecto y la vez pequeño y frágil… ese cabello…

Ginny Weasley, la chica que estaba a punto de casarse con su peor enemigo…

Habían mantenido una relación secreta desde el ultimo Año de Hogwarts de Draco y de eso ya habían pasado tres años. Eran muy felices juntos hasta que Voldemort regresó, con más poder. Una guerra estalló, una guerra muy peligrosa y complicada donde Draco tenía mucho que ver… y fue como se dio cuenta que tener a Ginny a su lado significaría mucho peligro para ella.

…..Flash back….

-Ya Weasley, deja de llorar-decía el rubio desesperado

-Pero… es que… ¡no!... tu me amas yo lo se-lloraba Ginny

-Ya te he dicho que no te amo… eso debías de saberlo desde hace mucho tiempo

-¡Pues tu me decías lo contrario! –Draco… dime la verdad, yo se que algo pasa… ¿Qué es lo que te esta orillando a alejarte de mi?-preguntó la pelirroja tomando a Draco por el brazo pero este la aventó bruscamente

-No me toques estupida, no hay nada que pase, simplemente me he cansado de ti… ¿es tan difícil de entender?

-Pero…

-Pero nada… la verdad es que ya me tengo que ir, iré con Pansy a cenar y la verdad no pienso llegar tarde por tu culpa

-Draco no, por favor

-Hazte un favor y deja de rogarme… ten un poco de dignidad Weasley…-dijo Draco mientras salía por la puerta de su departamento-ah y Weasley espero que para mañana en la mañana tus cosas ya no estén aquí, no te quiero ver ¿entendiste?-dijo para después cerrar la puerta dejando a una pelirroja tirada en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente…

…Fin Flash Back…

Pero si la amaba, y si había algo que lo había orillado a alejarse de su novia… El era mortifago y la familia de Ginny estaba del otro bando, además de tener una cercanía con el niño que vivió. Voldemort le pidió a Draco que la utilizara para dar con Harry, quien estaba escondido, Draco se negó, y Voldemort amenazo con hacerle daño y matar a toda la familia de Ginny para que esta sufriera. Así que decidió alejarse de ella, para que no sufriera.

-Draco-dijo una voz chillona

El rubio dejo de mirarse al espejo y volteó

-Pansy, que quieres-pregunto un poco exasperado

-Es hora de irnos…¿te gusta como me veo?

-aja-respondió el chico sin siquiera mirarla-Vamonos.

Llegaron a la iglesia donde los demás invitados ya esperaban ansiosos el comienzo de la boda.

Harry se encontraba charlando con Ron.

Draco lo miro con odio y este le respondió aquella mirada, luego se sentó junto con Pansy en una de las bancas.

Después de unos minutos Draco decidió salir un momento de la iglesia. Todo aquello era como un mal sueño.

-Parkinson, ahora vuelvo-dijo Draco levantándose de su asiento

-¿A dónde vas Draco?-preguntó Pansy-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No te interesa a donde voy y por supuesto que no quiero que me acompañes, quédate aquí no tardo.

Se levantó y salió de la iglesia, camino alrededor de ella, y justo detrás de esta, había un jardín con una pequeña casa, de pronto escucho a dos personas hablar.

-Hermione por favor, deje el velo de Ginny en el auto podrías traerlo

-Claro Sra. Weasley, ah por cierto Ron me pidió que la llamara, Fred y George han estado probando uno de sus inventos a los invitados, y pues…. Hay pequeños problemas…-dijo Hermione

-¡No es posible que ni siquiera en la boda de su hermana puedan comportarse! ¡Parecen niño pequeños!...bien Hermione tengo que ir a arreglar esos asuntos, te pido le entregues el velo a Gin esta en una de las habitaciones de la casa arreglándose-dijo la Sra. Weasley mientras caminaba apresuradamente hacía la iglesia

-Si, no se preocupe iré en busca del velo y se lo daré-dijo Hermione perdiéndose entre unos arbustos.

Draco decidió ir en busca de Gin "tan solo quiero verla" se decía a si mismo.

Camino hacía la casa, abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la única habitación que estaba abierta, se asomo poco a poco y vio una silueta blanca

El corazón de Draco se acelero al verla "Es hermosa" se dijo a si mismo. Se lleno de envidia al saber que el podría estar en el lugar de Harry si no fuera seguidor de Voldemort.

Ginny se estaba retocando, traía su vestido elegante y hermoso que hacía resaltar sus curvas, el color blanco hacía resaltar su cara por el contraste de su roja cabellera que llevaba en media cola dejando un pedazo suelto y el otro con un elaborado peinado que sujetaría el velo.

De pronto, Ginny lo vio por el espejo y dejo caer un labial que llevaba en la mano . Rápidamente se dio la vuelta.

Y ahí estaba Ginevra, parada frente al rubio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto desconcertada.

-Vine a ver como te casabas-dijo Draco con dolor

-¿Y para que? No fuiste invitado-dijo Ginny con dureza

-Lo se

-¿Para que viniste Malfoy? ¿Para hacerme sufrir más?-gritó Ginny

Draco suspiro

-No te quiero ver sufrir Gin-dijo Draco olvidando que tenía que ser malo con ella.

-¿Si? ¿y si no me quieres ver sufrir por que me dejaste después de todo?-preguntó Ginny con lagrimas en los ojos

-Tu no entiendes nada… lo tenía que hacer-dijo Draco molesto

-¿Qué tengo que entender? ¿Qué jugaste conmigo? ¿Eso es lo que quieres que entienda?-gritó la pelirroja

-¡No jugué contigo!... yo te quie…-dijo Draco cayendo en cuenta de su error y lo que estaba apunto de decir,

-¿Aun me quieres verdad? Todo eso que me dijiste esa noche era mentira ¿verdad?-le preguntó con lagrimas en los ojos

-¿Verdad Draco?-volvió a preguntar

Draco quería gritarle que la amaba y que todo había sido mentira, quería estar con ella, pero se quedo callado y se limito a mirarla.

-¡Respóndeme!-gritó Ginny

En ese momento Hermione entró

-Ginny… ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la morena con el velo en la mano

-Hermione… nada…-dijo Ginny limpiándose las lagrimas

-¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres que llame a alguien para que lo saque?-dijo Hermione refiriéndose a Draco

-No…no… todo esta bien ¿Qué pasa? Por que viniste

-Ah tu mamá me pidió que te diera esto-dijo entregándole el velo

-Gracias-dijo Ginny

-¿quieres que me quede?

-No, no…ya casi termino… gracias

-¿Segura?-preguntó de nuevo Hermione

-Si, segura, gracias Herm

La chica aun un poco indecisa salió de la habitación dejando al rubio y a la pelirroja en la habitación.

Ginny se acercó al chico, su boca quedaba justo en el oído del rubio.

-Draco…Solo dime que me amas, dime que me amas y yo termino con esta farsa… dime eso y no me caso con Harry-le susurro al oído

Draco sintió como un balde de agua fría le cayera el la cabeza. Obviamente no quería que se casara con Harry, y todo estaba en el. Solo tenía que decirle que la amaba y estaría con ella. Pero luego pensó en que no quería que estuviera en peligro.

-Dímelo Draco-dijo Ginny

Malfoy solo la miraba

-Yo se que me quieres, que me dejaste por algo muy importante, tal vez por seguridad, no lo se… yo confió en que me amas, solo quiero oírlo y saber que no me equivoco, dime por que te fuiste, por que me dejaste si nos queríamos tanto-dijo Ginny

-Tenía que dejarte ir Gin, estabas en peligro, Voldemort amenazó con matar a toda tu familia, tu eres el pase perfecto para el para poder llegar a Harry, y yo no quiero ser parte de eso, no quiero involucrarte a ti-dijo Draco desesperado

-¿Ves? Yo lo sabía, yo sabía que había algo detrás de todo esto. Draco, podemos salir de esto juntos yo quiero estar contigo yo te amo, tu también me quieres ¿verdad?

Draco no respondió

-Dime que me amas, y acabemos con todo esto de una vez, yo quiero estar contigo no con Harry, quiero estar a tu lado a pesar de todo lo que pueda pasar, vamos Draco dímelo y no me casare con el…

Draco la miro con dulzura, le regalo una sonrisa llena de dolor y luego se acerco a ella. La beso tiernamente y ella le devolvió aquel beso. Después de unos minutos Draco se alejo de su boca y busco su oído.

-No te diré que te amo Gin-dijo Draco-No eres para mi,

Ginny lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos

-¡NO! ¡NO!-dijo Ginny aventándolo

-Ginny perdón-dijo Draco intentando tocarla

-¡No me toques!-gritó Ginny mientras se dejaba caer al suelo envuelta en un mar de lagrimas

-¡Entiendeme!-gritó Draco

-¡No quiero!-dijo Gin mientras lloraba

-Gin yo…

-Vete Malfoy…. Vete –dijo Ginny mientras tapaba su cara con las manos

-Pero…

-¡Largate!... te odio-dijo Ginny mientras levantaba la cabeza mirándolo con desprecio y dolor.

Draco la miro con un inmenso dolor, y luego salió de la casa.

-¿Ginny?-preguntó una voz lejana-¡Ginny!... ¿que te pasa? ¿Preguntó el hombre

-Nada Ron,-dijo con dificultad por culpa de las lágrimas

-¿Por qué lloras?-preguntó Ron mientras ayudaba a levantarse

-Por nada, es solo nervios-dijo Ginny limpiándose las lagrimas

-Gin, es hora te están esperando ya

-Si ya voy-dijo dándose la vuelta al espejo mientras se retocaba por última vez el maquillaje y se ponía el velo.

Draco regresó a la iglesia y se sentó junto a Pansy. Ella le preguntó que donde estaba pero el no le respondió. Minutos después Ginny entró junto con su padre a la iglesia, camino unos cuantos pasos, pronto paso a lado del rubio. Se detuvo y lo miro unos segundos.

Draco distinguió una lagrima rodar por la cara de Gin, y luego esta continuó con su caminata hasta llegar a Harry.

El rubio no puso mucha atención en la ceremonia, solo la miraba a ella recordaba todos aquellos momentos que había pasado con esa chica. Nunca pensó enamorarse, y menos de una Weasley, nunca pensó que sufriría por amor. Pero ahí se encontraba, escuchando como Harry y Ginny se juraban amor eterno, un amor que el sabía que no existía, un amor que sabía que era de el, pero nunca podrían estar juntos.

No supo como, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ginny se encontraba de la mano de Harry saliendo de la Iglesia, tenía una sonrisa en la cara, era falsa, Draco lo sabía, la conocía demasiado, pero eso ya no servía de nada, conocerla no servía de nada si no podía estar con ella.

Se miraron por última vez, una lágrima resbalo por la mejilla de Ginny. Y por primera vez, Draco dejo salir todo ese dolor y esa impotencia, por primera vez Draco dejo salir una lágrima de sus hermosos pero fríos ojos.

Entonces Ginny comprendió que la amaba, que nada de lo que habían vivido había sido en vano, y eso la reconforto un poco. Una débil sonrisa surgió de sus labios y eso a Draco lo hizo sentir un poco mejor.

Tal vez las cosas podían cambiar y no sería su última vez… mientras tanto solo podía mirar…


End file.
